What a Wonderful Day to be Alive or is it
by Jazbemae98
Summary: Tori had a crush on Noel. But will she get together with him but bad things happen to Tori before she can tell Noel how she feels? Couples... Noel/O.C, Mike/O.C, Wren/O.C, Jason/Aria, Caleb/Hanna, Emily/Maya, and Toby/Spencer. Some of the ideas for this story belong to iHeart Brant Daugherty. Noel's and Wren O.C's belong to iHeart Brant Daugherty. Then Mike's belongs to me.
1. Chapter 1

Wonderful Day to be Alive or is it

It was a bright sun shinning day. Tori just got up and went to look out the window when she though she saw someone from her past. 'Hey Tori are you up yet?' Her mom Liz came into her room. 'Ya I'm up mom.' Tori said. 'What are you doing looking out the window sweetie?' Liz asked. 'I thought I saw someone.' She said grabbing her clothes to go take a shower. 20 minuets later. Beep.

_**Hey Tori meet me in front of the school. -Noel**_

I wonder why Noel wants to meet me in front of the school? Tori though to herself. Well know I have to look way better than any other day. 'Hey daddy.' Tori said coming down the stairs and sitting at the island bar. 'Hey Tor.' He said while reading the paper. 'Here you go.' Her mom said putting her favorite breakfast on the table pop tarts and cereal. 'Thanks mom.' She said starting to eat when she looked at the clock. 'I have to go.' She said giving both parent's a hug and a kiss.

She grabbed her pop tart and school stuff and left the house to go to her car. When she got to the school she saw her long time crush Noel waiting for her. 'Hey Noel.' She said walking up to him. 'Hey Tori.' He said. 'How come you wanted me to meat you in front of the school?' Tori asked. 'What I can't say hi to you know?' Noel asked. 'Well you never really talk to me.' She said. 'Well there is a first time for everything.' He said as they walked into the school.

'TORI! Did you see anyone outside your house today?' Scarlet said running up to her with the other girls following her. 'What?' Tori asked. 'Oh hi Noel.' They all said catching there breaths. 'Hello girls. I'm going to leave you guys now.' He said walking away. 'Thanks a lot guys.' Tori says when she sees Noel walking away to go find his friends. 'We all had someone outside our house this morning.

'You guys too?' Tori said. 'Yup.' Spencer said. 'Did it look like Ali to you?' Tori asked them. 'Yes.' They said. 'Let's meet at the Brew after school today.' Spencer said walking away. 'Okay.' The rest said walking to there classes.

After school

At the Brew

'What the heck is going on?' Tori asked. 'I don't know but I don't like the looks of it.' Spencer said. 'How can we be seeing Alison isn't she dead?' Emily asked getting worried. 'I know. Could it be someone playing a joke on us.' Scarlet asked. 'I don't know. But if someone is playing a joke on us than it's not funny.' Tori said checking her phone again.

'Okay what up with checking your phone?' Bella asked. 'No reason.' She replied. 'Oh there's a reason all right... It's because of Noel isn't it?' Aria asked. 'Fine I've been checking it since he texted me this morning.' Tori said. 'Something doesn't seem right about him anymore.' Emily said. 'Ha, ya ever since he has been dating Jenna.' Hanna said making all the girls laugh. Beep.

_**Hay I need to talk to you. Meet me at my house. -Noel**_

'I have to go he wants me to meet him at his house.' Tori said getting up to leave. 'Your still coming over right for the sleep over?' Spencer asked. 'Well ya I would never miss a sleep over.' Tori said walking out the door.

Noels House

'Were over Jenna get off my property now.' Noel yelled. 'But why are we over?' Jenna asked. 'Becuase all we do is fight and I am getting tired of it.' Noel said shutting the door in her face. 'Fine whatever but you don't know what your going to be missing.' Jenna said.

'Hi Jenna.' Tori said wishing she didn't say that. 'What the heck are you doing here?' Jenna asked getting way more mad than she was. 'Noel texted me and told me to come. I have the text to prove it.' Tori said showing Jenna the text.

'Oh so he dumps me and he's calls you over that's just wow.' Jenna said walking away. Knock knock. 'Coming.' A voice said. 'What the heck just happen to you and Jenna?' Tori asked as he opened the door. 'We broke up.' Noel said letting her in. 'So what do you need to talk to me about?' Tori asked.

'This morning what were the girl talking about?' Noel asked. 'Oh we all saw someone out in our yards this morning.' Tori replied. 'Oh.' Noel said. 'Why did you leave this morning?' Tori asked. 'Becuase I don't know. I just didn't want to be part of the conversation.' Noel said.

'Sorry but I have to go.' Tori said. 'Wait why you just got here?' Noel said/asked. 'Cause I have to get ready for a sleepover with the girls.' Tori said. 'Oh well okay then, just text me if it gets to boring for you.' Noel said as he gave her a kiss on the cheek and open the door. ''Thanks.' She said walking away.

Spencer's barn

'What are you girls going to do tonight?' Mrs.. Hastings asked. 'Oh the usual.' Spencer said. 'Hey guys sorry I'm late things ran late with Noel.' Tori said walking into the barn. 'Well have fun girls.' Mrs.. Hastings said leaving. 'What did Noel need to talk to you about?' Hanna asked getting a huge smile on her face.

'He wanted to know what we were talking about with seeing that person outside of our houses.' Tori said sitting down and grabbing a drink. 'So how is everything going with you and Jason?' Emily asked. 'Ewe that's my step brother do we really have to talk about what's going on with Aria and him?' Spencer said/asked. 'Good.' Aria replied.

'So where are Scarlet and Bella?' Tori asked. 'Oh Scarlet has plans with Mike.' Aria said. 'And Bella is with Wren somewhere.' Spencer said. 'Oh. Hey Han how are you and Caleb doing?' Tori asked/said. 'Things are really good, besides when he is with his dad in the middle of nowhere.' Hanna said.

'Guys...' Emily said. 'What is it Em?' Spence asked. 'There's someone outside.' Aria said. 'What do you mean?' Tori asked. 'They have blond hair and is wearing a yellow shirt.' Hanna said seeing the person to. 'I'll go check.' Tori said. 'Ah.' Tori said. 'What is it?' The girls asked. 'This.' Tori said bringing in Alison yellow shirt. 'Wait is that the shirt that Alison wore the night she died?' Aria and Hanna asked.

'I think so.' Spencer said grabbing it from her hands. 'Back to what I said this afternoon you don't think that Alison is hunting us?' Emily said. 'I have no idea it also could be A playing a trick on us. I mean we haven't gotten any texts from it have we?' Spencer said/asked.

'No.' They said. Beep.

_**Hey go to Noels cabin... He's having a party. -Scarlet**_

'Who is it?' Aria asked. 'Mum it's Scarlet saying that Noel is having a party at his cabin.' Tori said. 'Let's go.' Emily and Hanna said. 'I'm up for it.' Aria said. 'I guess it wouldn't matter what we say cause were out numbered.' Spencer said. 'I guess were going to the party.' Tori said.


	2. Chapter 2

What a wonderful day to be alive or is it...

When Tori, Spencer, Aria, Hanna, and Emily got to the Kahn house. 'Dame someone is so wasted the they just pucked on someones car tires.' Tori said. 'Well it is the Kahn house they have a lot of acolhal at their partys.' Spencer said. 'Well let's go inside.' Emily said grabbing Hanna's wrist and draging her.

'Let's go have fun' Spencer said. 'OMG you made it.' Blair and Scarlet said. 'Well why would Hanna turn down a party? And why wouldn't Tori came I mean it's time to spend with Noel.' Aria said. 'Is Toby, Caleb, and Jason here?' Spencer, Hanna, and Aria asked. 'Ya there actully talking to Noel right now.' Blair said. 'Wait there all in the same room?' Hanna asked. 'I have to see this.' Aria said. 'Oh by the way Em Maya is in there to.' Scarlet said grabbing everyone and walking into the kitchen.

'Hey babe.' Scarlet said walking up and giving Mike a kiss. 'I see you brought my sister and her friends.' Mike said giving her a kiss back. 'Hey there my friends to.' She said. 'Hello ladys.' Noel said. 'What are we talking about?' The girls asked. 'Were talking about who can sing and who can't.' Caleb said walking over to Hanna and gave her a kiss. 'Hey let's take a quiz.' Noel said looking Tori up and down. 'What the heck do you mean?' Tori asked. 'Who can sing and who can't.' Toby said.

'Raise your hand if you can sing.' Jason said. Nobody rasie there hands. 'Oh come on Aria and Scarlet I know you two can sing I mean when Scarlet comes over for a sleep over they always sing.' Mike said. 'MIKE!' Aria and Scarlet yelled. 'Dude you just pissed of your girlfriend and sister. 'Fine if were out then there out two.' Aria said. 'What do you mean?' Wren asked walking into the kitchen. 'Tori, Hanna, Spencer,Emily, and Blair can sing.' Scarlet said. 'Fine now that we know who can sing... why the heck are we talking about it?' Spencer said.

'Noel has a kariokie machiane her.' Caleb said. 'I don't like where this is going.' Hanna said. 'Relax. You don't have to sing if you don't want to.' Noel said. 'But your going to make us aren't you?' Aria said. 'Well it's not a party if the girls don't sing. Jason said. 'Fine if you want us to sing you have to sing to.' Scarlet said giving them the look. That look that Scarlet is giving get her out of anything she doesn't want to do or what she wants.

'Guys say yes.' Mike said. 'Why?' They asked. 'Cause her look can get worst.' Mike said. 'No.' They said. 'Ah guys I would look away if I was you or say yes.' The girls said laughing. 'Why?' They asked. 'Look into Scarlet's face.' Mike said. 'No.' All the guys beside Mike said. 'Fine you leave me with no choice to bring out the big one.' Scarlet said. 'Oh were so scared.' Noel said laughing. 'Well you should be. The big one is the worst.' Mike said. 'Why?' Jason and Wren asked. 'Because she well you'll find out.' The girls said.

Scarlet started to hold her breth. 'Wait Scarlet breath.' Toby and Caleb said. 'Relxa guys my sister used to do it all the time to my mom to get what ever she wanted.' Jason said. 'Well you the heck did you think tought her how to do it?' Aria and Hanna said. 'But the only thing different is that she can hold it for like 2 hours.' Emily and Spencer said. 10 minuets later. 'Scarlet breath you are really freaking us out.' Noel and Wren said. She shooke her head no then wrote something down on the paper and past it over to them.

'Not till you say yes.' Scarlet wrote. 'Should we say yes?' Jason asked. 'No we have to stand our ground.' Noel said. 'But the longer we wait to say yes the longer she goes without breathing.' Toby said. 'I'm Toby has a point, I mean look at her face. It's turning blue and purple.' Caleb said. 'Fine we will say yes.' Noel said. 'Fine yes we will sing. Now breath Scarlet.' Wren said. 'Thank you.' She said walking away. 'We is she going?' Noel asked. 'We don't know.' The rest said following her.

'Play number 20 for me please.' Scarlet said. 'Oh Kelly Clarkson.' Dj said. 'Just play it.' Scarlet said grabbing the mic.

When we're driving in your car  
It's like I'm on my own, yeah  
I can't ask you how you are  
You're always on the phone, yeah  
And when we kiss I feel so empty  
I really wish you knew what's been on my mind  
You're gonna miss me, so get ready  
I'm about to tell you why

Cause when I'm with you I'm alone  
No matter what you say  
I hope you know, woah  
That I'm alone  
You say you're gonna change  
But I know you won't, woah oh 

'Dame she is good.' Mike said. 'Ya but we are way better.' The boys said grabbing Mike.

I'm waking up to ash and dust,  
I wipe my brow and I sweat my rust,  
I'm breathing in, the chemicals  
I'm breaking in, shaping up,  
ejecting out on the prison bus  
This is it, the apocalypse.  
Woah...

I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones  
Love to make my systems go.  
Welcome to the new age,  
to the new age  
Welcome to the new age,  
to the new age

Woahhh, Woahhh  
Radioactive  
Radioactive  
Woahhh, Woahhh  
Radioactive  
Radioactive 

'Dang.' The girls said. 'There good.' Aria said. 'I have an idea.' Tori said taking them all outside. 'What is it and why are we outside?' Spencer and Emily said. 'You guys don't have to do it if you don't want to.' Tori said. 'We may if you tell us.' Hanna said. 'Well me and Scarlet are going to grab her boyfriend and my brother and sing with them. Then me and Scarlet are going to sing.' Tori awnsered. 'Ya I'm not singing with Jason.' Aria said. 'Same goes with me and Toby.' Spencer said. 'I would but I have to agree with the others.' Hanna said. 'Sorry but me and Maya don't sing in front of people.' Emily said. 'I'm just glad that Wren went up there to sing with his friends.' Bella said.

'Okay then it's just going to be us then.' Scarlet said. 'Found them.' A male voice said. 'Why are you guys outside?' Noel asked. 'We need to have a girl talk.' Aria said. 'Hey Ryan can you come with me please.' Tori said dragging him. 'Where are we going?' Ryan asked. 'Were singing.' Tori said. 'No we are not.' Ryan said. 'Hey if you do it Scarlet is going to make Mike sing.' Tori said as she told the dj the number to play. 'Well if Scarlet is going to make Mike sing then I guess I will to.' Ryan said as the music began.

Now and then I think of when we were together  
Like when you said you felt so happy you could die  
I told myself that you were right for me  
But felt so lonely in your company  
But that was love and it's an ache I still remember

But you didn't have to cut me off  
Make out like it never happened  
And that we were nothing  
I don't even need your love  
But you treat me like a stranger  
And that feels so rough  
No, didn't have to stoop so low  
Have your friends collect your records  
And then change your number  
I guess that I don't need that though  
Now you're just somebody that I used to know

'Was that Ryan singing?' Mike asked as we walked into Living room. 'Yup. Now it's are turn.' Scarlet said. 'Wait no were not going to sing.' Mike said as everyone else started laughing. 'Hey you got up there and sang with the boys so why can't you get up there and sing with me.' Scarlet said starting to fake cry. 'Please don't cry, if it means that much to you I will sing with you.' Mike said trying to make her stop crying. 'Haha Thank you. By the way I pretended to cry. I can't believe you feel for it.' Scarlet said dragging Mike up to the stage with her. After Scarlet told the dj what song to play.

Last night was crazy and today it's setting in  
Did you really mean it and could you say it again?  
Oh-oh, even if you just say it over the phone  
Come on, ring, ring, ring

Love makes me crazy, restless, dumb and paranoid  
But I'll take a chance on us and hope you don't destroy my heart  
Just give me one guarantee, I'm the only girl you see  
What you say, boy

You're my only shorty, you're my only shorty  
I'm telling you the truth, girl, it's only you  
You're my only, you're my only, you're my only one and only  
You're my only shorty, am I your only shorty?  
You're my only shorty, am I your only shorty?  
I'm telling you the truth, oh, girl, it's only you, whoa  
You're my only, you're my only, you're my only, you're my only shorty  
Am I your only shorty?

'Dang those people should go on tour.' Everyone said. 'Hey Tori get up here.' Scarlet said. 'Yes Scarlet?' Tori asked. 'Can you sing with me? 'Of course Scarlet.' Tori said. 'Number 24. Please.' Scarlet said.

I let it fall, my heart,  
And as it fell you rose to claim it  
It was dark and I was over  
Until you kissed my lips and you saved me

My hands, they're strong  
But my knees were far too weak,  
To stand in your arms  
Without falling to your feet

But there's a side to you  
That I never knew, never knew.  
All the things you'd say  
They were never true, never true,  
And the games you play  
You would always win, always win.

But I set fire to the rain,  
Watched it pour as I touched your face,  
Well, it burned while I cried  
'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name!

'Wow your sister and my girlfriend are amazing.' Mike said to Ryan. 'Oh Aria.' Tori said. 'Yes Tori?' Aria asked in the crowed. 'Can you sing with me?' Tori asked. 'Ya.' Aria said. 'Dj number 2.'

La La la la la la la  
La la la la la la la

Why am I always hit on by the boys I never like  
I can always see 'em coming, from the left or from the right  
_[Elizabeth:]_  
I don't want to be a priss, I'm just try'na be polite  
But it always seems to bite me in the-

Ask me for my number, yeah, you put me on the spot 

You think that we should hook-up, but I think that we should not

You had me at hello, then you opened up your mouth

And that is when it started going south  
Oh!

Get your hands off my hips, 'fore I'll punch you in the lips  
Stop your staring at my- Hey!  
Take a hint, take a hint  
No you can't buy me a drink, let me tell you what I think  
I think you could use a mint  
Take a hint, take a hint  
La, La, La...  
T-take a hint, take a hint  
La, La, La...

'Here is a song that I want to sing to show someone how I feel about them.' Tori said telling the dj what song to play.

I can feel you comin' from a mile away  
My pulse stops racing from the words that you say  
And you say so many of them like you don't have a clue  
That I'm signed, sealed delivered with a stamp on

You don't have to try too hard  
You already have my heart  
You don't got a thing to prove  
I'm already into you  
So

Hold, Hold, Hold, hold me tight now  
Cause I'm so, so good to go  
Don't say Don't say good night you know  
You had me hello _[X3]_  
Don't say Don't say good night you know  
You had me hello 

'Who do you think that was about?' The boys asked. 'Oh you know a certen boy who can't keep his eyes off of her.' The girls said. 'Noel where are you going?' The boys asked. 'To see Tori.' Noel said. When he got up to Tori he gave her a really long kiss with a lot of passion with it.


	3. Chapter 3

What a wonderful day to be alive or is it...

Noel got up on stage and started kissing Tori passonitly. 'Wait what about Jenna?' Tori asked. 'Yes what about me?' Jenna asked walking up to the stage. 'That I'm tire of us and I want to break up because all we do is fight and make up and it's driving me crazy.' Noel said. 'Wait you can't do this, I love you Noel.' Jenna said starting to cry. 'Ya well I don't love you no more.' Noel said turning around to see Tori gone. 'Look's like the girl you dumped me for left.' Jenna said laughing and walking away.

'Guy's where did she go?' Noel asked walking back to everyone. 'We don't know.' They awnsered. 'Okay so we have a sophmores missing ?' Jason said. 'Yup.' They all said. 'How are we going to find her?' Noelasked. All a sudden a phones went off. 'What is it?' The girls asked. 'It's from a person named A.' Noel said. 'Dame so you guys are getting them to?' Hanna said. 'Wait you girls are getting them?' Noel asked. 'Ya since last year.' Aria and Emily said.

'What does it say? Spencer asked. 'It said go to Tori's house and go to the garage.' Noel said. BEEP. 'Who's is that know?' Toby asked. 'It's mine.' Aria said. 'Is it from?' Hanna asked. 'Yup what does it say?' Spencer and Emily asked. 'That if we don't hurry something bad is going to happen.' Aria said. 'Well what are we wating for? Everybody said.

At Tori's house

'TORI!' Noel yelled running to the garage to find a pale Tori with burns on her arms and legs with brushes all over her arms. 'Why would A target her and not you four?' Caleb asked. 'How are we suppost to know?' Spencer said. 'I think I hear an ambulance of us should go out there and tell them where she is.' Wren said. 'I'll do it.' Toby said. 'Okay.' Wren said. 'Where is the girl?' A male voice asked. 'One over by the gargae.' Toby said. 'What condiction is she in?' He asked. 'The one over by the garage has burns and brushes all over her arms and legs.' Toby said walking back to his girlfriend.

At the hospital

'How are they doing?' A couples asked. 'Who's parent's are you?' Caleb asked. 'We are Tori's mom and dad.' Liz said. 'Well Tori has burns on her legs and brushes over her arms.' Toby said. 'OMG what happen?' Donald asked. 'We don't know.' Spencer said. 'Okay we have Miss Jennings is awake. She has burns on her legs and burshes on her arms.' Wren said. 'Can we see her?' Her father asked. 'Yes but only parent's right now.' Wren said. 'Okay thank you.' The couples said walking back to there daughter's room.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey sweetheart how are you feeling?" Liz asked in a sweet voice. "I'm doing good, it's just... I don't know how to explain it." Tori answered. "What happen to you?" Donald asked. "I don't know dad. All I remember is being at Noel's house haging out with all my friends, then I got up on stage and started to sing. Then after I got done singing Noel came up on stage and kissed me. Then Jenna showed up and yelling. Next thing I know I go outside where the text said and I got knocked out." Tort said getting tears in her eyes.

"What happen to spending the night at Spencer's house?" Her mother asked. "We where going to hang out for a while then go back to her house." Tort said wiping the tears away. "Don't cry sweetheart." Her dad said hugging her. "Where's Noel?" Tort asked. "He's with the rest of your friends." Her mother said. "Can you send them in?" Tort asked doing her puppy dog look. "Yes we will then we let you talk to them." Donald said. "Thanks." Tort smiled. "Guys she wants to see all of you." Liz said. "Okay." They all replied.

"Knock knock, can we come in?" A couple of voice's asked. "Yes get your butts in her." Tort said smiling. "What happen to you ton-." Before Ryan could finish Tort cut him off. "Before you asked I don't know all I remember getting a text that said to go outside. Then when I got there the person who sent it knocked me out." Tort said. "Are you sure that's everything you remember?" Spencer asked. "Yes Spence after that text everything is a blur." Tort said. "So how long will you be in the hospital?" Emily asked. "I don't know nobody told me." Tort said.

"Hey guys lets go find out and leave Noel here with Tort." Aria said grabbing her boyfriends hand. "Fine." They said leaving the room. "You hurt her more I will hurt you." Ryan said leaving. "So tell me how good of a kisser am I?" Noel asked with a smile. "I don't remember you kissing me." Tort said laughing. "I think it went like this." Noel said leaning in and kissing her. After about 2 minuets of kissing they pulled away. "Mum your a really great kisser." Tort said. "Good." Noel said smiling. "You know I wanted to do that since our freshman year." Tort said. "I wanted to do it since we were in 8th grade." Noel said.

"I never though you were into me like that I thought you just wanted to be friends with me." Tort said. "That's what I said." Noel replied. "Hey Tort they said that you can come home tomorrow." Emily said. "Oh well that's great." Tort said stretching. "Are you tired?" Noel asked. "Just a little." Tort said closing her eyes. "I think we should go guys." Ryan said quietly after he place a kiss on his sister's forehead.

The next morning

Tort woke up to find a stuff animal with a card on her bed. "Who left this?" Tort asked her brother. "Noel brought it this morning. You should read the card." Ryan said. "Did you read it?" Tort asked getting mad. "Relax I didn't read it. But I was tempted to. Noel just said to tell you to read the card." Ryan said. "Okay good cause if you read this before me I would be pissed at you." Tort said opening the card and reading it.

Dear Tor,

I just wanted to say that you are total beautiful and that if anything happen to you I would be lost in my life without you here to be with me. Also that since the first day I meat you I had a crush on you. Your always in my thoughts. By the way I hope you like the stuff animal that I bought you. I'll see you when you come back to school.

Love Noel. 3

P.S. School's not the same without you.

"What did the note say?" Tori's parent asked. "Mum just that he's glad I'm okay and that I should return to school so cause it's not the same without me." Tori said. "That's ture all of us are lost with out you there with us." Ryan said. "Aww that's sweet of you to say. So when am I leaving?" Tori asked. "At noon." Her father said. "Good cause I don't want to be in here for another minuet." Tori said laughing. Her parnet's and brother joined in.


End file.
